


No Other

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No other version of me I would rather be tonight. And, Lord, she found me just in time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other

Scorpius threw his book aside and fell backwards onto the plush rug in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Lily did not even spare him a second glance.

“That’s it!” Scorpius exclaimed. “I’m just not going to take any N.E.W.T.s. I’ll never be Minister. That’s just how it is.”

“You’ll be Minister eventually, if I know you,” Lily replied, finishing the page in her book before bookmarking the spot and shutting the book. “Help me study for my O.W.L.s, then.”

“It’s different,” Scorpius informed her. “You’re much smarter than me.”

“And I love to hear you say it.” She pat the spot next to her on the overlarge armchair, and Scorpius squeezed himself into it. She rested her head on his shoulder. “You’ll do very well. Five N.E.W.T.s, at least, I’m predicting.”

“You’d lose that bet,” Scorpius commented. “May as well pay up to Fred and Roxie now.”

“Fred and Roxie will get my money over my dead body,” Lily replied. He laughed, and she took the book from his hand and dropped it on the floor, along with her own. “What do you need help studying?”

“Hmm,” he hummed, pretending to think. She lightly slapped his thigh. “You _wound_ me, Lily.”

“I’m sure,” Lily replied. She tipped her head back, and he kissed her briefly.

“I don’t think that I’ve done quite enough studying yet tonight, come to think of it,” Scorpius decided, and Lily shoved at him, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
